childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Varennikov
'Marcus Varennikov is Personality While he was still an untriggered Vampie, Marcus had a complicated life. He was close with his half-sister ,Victoria whom he affectionately called "Vict", and with his half-brothers Alexander and Arras . He also had a close relationship with his sister, Josephnie, However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing father Barbados who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his step-father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Marcus pretends to be arrogant and sarcastic, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. He shows pity to neither Rose Blackthorn nor Shay Carpenter, even going so far as to kill Rose's English teacher to "prove" that he has no humanity left. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive vampire, known for his self-destructive behaviour and his devious, sadistic mind. Early History 'Kingdom Of Hell ' Marcus Varennikov was born to Lilith and Barbados in Hell, was raised by his morther Lilith, his father wish is to never see him. Marcus has five half-siblings, After leavin g hell he become a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his mother, Lilith, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Barbados loved his beloved first born daughter Josephnie was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Lilith to protect her from Eve, Eve wishes to kill them becaues they are bastards of Barbados. Marcus was close to his family with the exception of Barbados. Barbados was inordinately hard on Marcus, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after he thought Josephnie died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Marcus' case, Barbados was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Marcus stronger. Appearance Marcus is very handsome, standing 5'10" in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 24-25 year old despite being over 1000 years old. Marcus has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. He possesses dark brown almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. With striking, intense light blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, a "bad boy" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Marcus's clothing style has remained somewhat similar throughout the series, usually favoring darker clothing; black shirts, t-shirts and boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors. Marcus is rarely seen without his leather jackets and his favorite clothing designer is "John Varvatos". On special events, such as dances, he wears smart attire such as tuxedo's and dress shoes. As a vampire, he wears a large lapis lazuli daylight ring enchanted by Josephnie Blackthron, as a means to walk around in the sunlight as a vampire. The ring has the Varennikov crest and an embedded "M" for his first name. Powers and Abilities